1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damper system for directing air flow above and below a conveyor within a cooking oven for cooking of food products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Linear cooking ovens for cooking food typically include a conveyor or conveyor belt for conveying food to be cooked from an inlet to an outlet and through a cooking chamber. A heat source, air mover and heat exchanger are typically provided within the cooking chamber for cooking the food provided on the conveyor.
Existing linear cooking ovens are typically difficult to maintain and clean because of condensate, oil droplets and other fluids and particles that may accumulate in and around the heat exchanger. As a result, costly line interruptions and/or disassembly are necessary to maintain the rigid hygienic standards required for such linear cooking ovens. Cleaning and maintenance on existing linear cooking ovens often involves heat exchangers that fold or rotate into a cleaning position thereby requiring flexible hoses, connections and other components to permit ease of movement of the heat exchanger.
In addition, a uniform and consistent cooking environment is difficult to maintain in existing cooking ovens because of a lack of proper air flow, recirculation, heat exchange and other factors.